


2nd Chance

by YesRaylla



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alpha Abigail Bellweather, Alpha Anacostia, Alpha Tally Craven, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Breeding, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Girl Penis, Knotting, alpha raelle collar, omega scylla ramshorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesRaylla/pseuds/YesRaylla
Relationships: Izadora/Anacostia Quartermaine, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	2nd Chance

It had only been a week since her parents were brutally murdered. She needed a fresh start, a new life and that's how she ended up at the Alpha mating center in downtown salem. This was the last week they were taking females. 

She straightened in her seat when she heard the door to the interview room open. Out walked a tall black woman. She stood proudly with her hands behind her. 

Ramshorn! The woman yelled. 

"Here ma'am" she said standing. 

Follow me please. 

The room was small. It only had a table and 2 chairs. They each sat down and stared at each other for several minutes. 

"Are you going to ask me questions or just stare at me?"

Not submissive and has some balls. Anacostia thinks to herself. 

I am general Anacostia Quartermaine. I will be interviewing you today. 

"Nice ta meet ya" 

Why are you here?

"This is my last chance to leave all the pain behind."

What is the reason behind the pain you feel? 

"My parents were brutally murdered last week."

I'm sorry but I need to know exactly what happened to them.

"Fine. 2 men broke into our house in the middle of the night. They drugged us or something. We woke up in the living room with are hand and feet tied together. They forced me and my dad to watch them rape my mom repeatedly. My mom tried to fight them but they beat her to death for it. They then said it was my turn. My dad begged them not to hurt me and for that they shot him in the head. They slapped me and started ripping my clothes off. The police busted through the door right when they were about to rape me." Scylla said with tears in her eyes. 

Thank you for telling me. I know that must've been hard for you to relive. 

A knock at the door interrupted them. 

Wait here. I'll be back. 

Anacostia left the room. 

Princess Collar this is a suprise. 

"I want her as my mate." Princess Collars says. 

We don't even know if she's a match for you. 

"I don't care if shes not a match. She needs someone who will love her and be kind. She needs someone who's not going to have kids right away. I can give her all those things and more."

I'll start the paper work. 

"Thank you. Now I need to go clean my living quarters. I expect you to treat her with respect. "

Of course princess. 

"Also find out what size clothes she wears."

Yes princess. 

The general made her way back into the room. 

Fill this paperwork out. 

"Wait, I was actually chosen?"

Yes. 

"Does my mate have a name?" 

Princess Raelle Collar. She will treat you with respect. She wont make you do anything you don't want to. Shes stubborn and funny. She will protect you and your future kids with her life. She needs someone who will stand with her and rule. She also chose you personally. 

"She was here?" 

Yes. She is who knocked on the door. She went back to the ship to get things ready you. The sonner you finish the paperwork, the sonner you leave. 

Scylla grabbed a pen and began filling out the paperwork. 

Meanwhile on the ship. 

Princess Collar. We weren't expecting you so soon. General Izadora says

"Sorry about that but I've found a mate." 

That's wonderful news. 

"Yes it is. Can you please have captain Craven and Bellweather come see me please and would you also inform my mother about my mate."

Of course princess. 

"Good. I'll be in my quarters getting it ready for my mate."

Raelle went down six floors and down a few hallways until she made it to where the royal family live in quarters were. The princess's quarters and the Queen's quarters are on separate ends of floor 12. She placed her hand on a screen next to her door. The screen scanned her hand and a robotic voice spoke. 

Identity confirmed. Princess Raelle Collar. entry granted. 

The door opened and she made her way inside. She took in the shape of her quarters.

Damn this place is messier than I remember. she said to herself

She started by putting all the books back on the Shelf. She made her way to the kitchen. She washed the dishes and cleaned the counters. She then made her way to the bathroom. She cleaned the sink, toilet and shower. She made her way to the bedroom. She picked up her dirty clothes off the floor. She put the clean clothes away. She changed the sheets and put fresh ones on. She just finished making her bed when another robotic voice interrupted her. 

Queen Collar requests entry. 

Granted! Raelle yells moving back to the living room to clean her drawing desk. She puts the colored pencils back in their container. The queen walks in and looks about the quarters. 

Wow. I guess its true. 

"What?"

You're cleaning. You really have found a mate. 

"I did she's beautiful. She even made it through Anacostias staring contest."

Really? 

"Yep. She ended it by asking if she was going to ask her questions kr just stare at her." 

Shes not submissive. 

"Nope. She's been through alot recently." 

Like? 

"Her parents were brutally murdered last week." 

I- 

"Its alot, I know." 

She deserves someone as loving as you are. 

Thanks mom. 

Captain Craven and captain Bellweather request entry. A robotic voice says. 

Granted! Raelle yells. 

"Is it true!"Tally yells. 

Yes. it's true. 

"We're happy for you Rae." Abigail says. 

Thanks. Tally you will be her royal guard. 

"Copy."

Abigail you will also be her private doctor. 

"Copy."

Scylla will be here in a few hours. I need to do some shopping for here. 

"Okay. I can't wait to meet her."Tally says jumping up and down. 

Back on Earth, Scylla had just finished filling out the paperwork. 

Come on it's time you meet your new home for the next 7 months. Anacostia says standing up.

"Lead the way." 

Scylla followed Anacostia up the stairs and into a huge room with some kind of portal. They both went through at the same time. 

Wow. Scylla says looking around. 

"You'll get used to it." 

I don't think so. 

Follow me please. Anacostia leads her over to 3 woman. 

This is my wife general Izadora. She is head of the royal guard. 

"Its nice to meet you." Izadora says. 

"This is Captain Tally Craven. She will be you royal bodyguard. She goes where you go and this is Captain Abigail Bellweather. She is your private doctor. You will see her and only her for anything medical related." Anacostia says.

Understood ma'am. 

"Come on I'll show you to your quarters." Tally says. 

Scylla follows Tally down alot of stairs. 

"Raelle went to the store to get you some things. She will be back soon."

Okay. 

"Here. This is your space phone and space tablet. The rules for the ship and planet snow are on it. There is also articles about Alphas ruts and werewolf pregnancies."

Thanks. 

"Come on. We are almost to your quarters."

They continue to walk until they stop at the end of the hallway. 

"Place your hand on the screen" 

She did as she was told and jumped when a robotic voice began to speak. 

Princess Scylla Ramshorn. Entry granted. 

"Welcome to your new home. I'll leave you to get settled in. My quarters are right down the hall. Just text me if you want to go anywhere."

Thanks. 

The living room had a big couch with a coffee table. Two large bookcases full of books. There was a massive window that ran from one wall to the another, from the floor to the ceiling. There was a large desk covered in sketches, pencils and pens. She then checked out the bathroom. A sink, toilet and a nice walk in shower and a massive Soaker tub. She finally made her way into the bedroom. There was a king size bed on some kind of metal bed frame with symbols on it. She walked across the room to another door. She was about to open the door when her phone made a sound. She pulled it out to find a message from her mate. 

R: Hey beautiful. Its Raelle, your uh mate. Its lunch time. Do you like burgers and fries with a milkshake?.

S: That sounds amazing. I haven't eat in a week. 

R: I'll be back soon. Vanalia? 

S: Yes please. 

Scylla forgot about the door and went back in to the living room and leaned against the window and looked out at space.


End file.
